Wedding Bells Sometimes Start With a 'Bang'
by Sara1893
Summary: She lives her life quite normally. Well as normal as any twenty three years old woman. That was until her apartment burn down in a freak accident, she was fired because of a broken mug, mugged, and this strings of bad luck ends with her car been rammed by an 18 wheelers. The only perk that she got on that day was a marriage proposal. From a total stranger. [On hiatus]
1. Kick Off With A Bang

Wedding Bell Sometimes Starts With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

Karin Kurosaki is a plain looking woman of twenty three with a stable job, a lovely apartment to call home and a workable car which may not have any secondhand value nevertheless, serve its purpose.

That fateful day starts as normally as the day before. She woke up at seven o'clock sharp, tied up her hair and starts running on the treadmill at high speed for five minutes and continues the rest thirty minutes jogging. Then at eight o'clock, she will be ready for work with a toast between her teeth and a box of Milo in her handbag as she locked her front door. Little did she know that that will be the last time she will ever lock that door. If she did know it earlier, she would perhaps be a little bit less hurried and maybe she will even locked the door with tenderness of a lover.

At eight fifteen, she arrived at her office, parked her car at the usual place and took the stairs up to the fifth floor. The moment she sat on the table and start doing her work, her phone rang.

That was when she learn that her apartment had explode and burst out in flame.

Shocked, she stood and stumbled back. Her chair, her blasted chair with the roller support, rolled away in the opposite direction from the momentum and hit her boss. The cherry on top of the event will obviously be that her boss favorite mug slipped from his grip and fell to the floor.

Broken beyond repair.

Let's just say that getting fired from that was an expected event.

Although mug was nothing more than a plain white mug that you can buy from Ikea, she truthfully understands the reason why he fired her. That mug was the last present from his late wife and the sentimental value is priceless. Sadly at that time she was busy packing, she failed to mention that the broken mug was not from his wife but something that she bought from Ikea as the real mug was broken five months back. By her. Oh well, what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

Shaken and dejected, she took the lift to the ground floor. Placing the box at the passenger seat, she locked her car and went to the minimart across the street for some instant coffee that they sold there. Sipping her hot coffee beside the minimart, a pair of hand out of nowhere grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards a dark alley. It happened so quickly that she had no chance to resist. There, she was forced to handover her purse, her golden earing (a birthday present by her brother) and her watch which bill still outstanding.

Even as she was being mug, she was uncannily calm. Still unsatisfied by his 'harvest', her mugger demand for her car key. Rejected, she hand him her car key as she eyed the handgun that still pointing at her. Nodding his head, he gruffly asked her to point where her car is. With her hand still holding her coffee, she walked to the road side and point him her red Toyota Vitz (the first generation so it was pretty timeworn). She watched him get in her car, gripping her coffee cup hopelessly. Then, a 18 wheelers that was from the opposite direction skirted and –

Bam!

Stopped right at her car, rammed her car beyond recognition.

She stared at the surreal event before her with wide eyes as smoke rose from the crashed. For the first time after she passed her fifteen birthdays, she screamed like a banshee, her coffee cup lay on the ground forgotten as the coffee spill seep in pavement beside her.

Her only thought at that time was her mugger is in her car.

Dead probably.

Oh god.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki is a plain looking woman that had just gone through the worse series of bad luck in her life, period. That can be clearly seen by her current appearance. Her long black hair that usually held back by a hair clip was in disarray and her pale face gone even paler making her look almost truculent. Sitting in a blustering police station, her hand clasps on her lap, she stood out like a sore thumb.

The police officer opposite her sighed, his fingers twirling his pen before the same fingers tapped the desk creating a tune that is strangely soothing to her. Perhaps it's the repeated rhythm.

"So Miss Kurosaki, your statement? You been sitting here for almost half an hour already."

Startled, her dark blue eyes met the policeman's warm brown eyes. Slowly, she started to narrate her story. Right from where it began. As the story goes on, she felt anger, disappointment; sadness and confusion brew together in her, slowly swelling up that she's afraid that she's going to burst. Her narration, although delivered in quiet tone, caught the attention of those in the police station. The moment she finished her statement, the policeman was staring agape at her. So do the other police officers and the members of the public who happened to be rather indiscreetly eavesdropping to her report.

"This is the first time I heard how someone life went south this bad. It really blow man" the policeman offered his condolence heartily. His fellow eavesdropper nodded their head before patting her shoulders, head as if they are comforting a crying child.

Almost baffled by the suddenly warm treatment, she nodded her head, accepting the condolence. The next question thrown by the policeman however threw her barely there 'inner peace' off balance. "So where are you staying tonight? You have no money, no car, no house and not even an office to crash."

Gasping, she quickly nodded her head. "Yes, about that, do you know where I can stay? Anywhere is fine. Well somewhere with roof preferably"

A sly grinned played on the policeman lips.

And almost immediately, a slow clatter erupted from the police officers in the station as if everyone is thinking of the same thing and ideas are overflowing. Work abandon, the policeman who was attending her rose, his shiny bald head shine reflecting the fluorescent light from the ceiling. "Wait here woman. I'll arrange your commute and temporary residence for you."

Truthfully, she was beyond piss for being call 'woman' nevertheless, tired to the bone when the stress from earlier finally leave her, she could only manage a nod. It seems all that she did today was to nod her head.

She watched him strode with confident and knocked on a door with a shiny black name plate, she can't help but to feel curious. Why would this man knocked on a detective door name Hitsugaya Toushiro if he's just going to arrange her temporary residence? Isn't a constable is sufficient for the task? Why involved a detective? Her curiosity peak further when the soft murmured from the police officers creased almost immediately when a soft but unmistakably commending tone answered the door knock.

"Come in"

A policewoman, with clear blue eyes rubbed her hand together in anticipation as she inched closer to the now close door, soft giggle escape from her lips. A hand is on her ear that she pressed flat on the door while the other held out to command her fellow officers to be silent.

The door that was closed earlier suddenly burst open as the bald officer almost comically ran out from the office. The shamelessly eavesdropping police officer, fell down on her back before she quickly ran back to her seat. Behind him, a tall man, five feet nine if she should take a guess, followed behind with an almost mincing glare. It amused her how with only his present there, the police offices scrambled back to their chair in their desperate attempt to make it look as if they had been working on their desk instead of snooping.

His eyes, a pair of piercing turquoise color eyes land on her immediately. Nodding his head in her direction, he called her name, "Miss Kurosaki if you please, follow me."

Grabbing the coffee given by the officer earlier, she walked towards the door held open by this detective name Hitsugaya.

Once the door closed behind her, she could hear the sound of chairs scrapping on the floor and hush of footsteps running towards the closed door. Looking back at the detective's clinched jaw that screamed his annoyance, for the first time that day, she smiled before a chuckled followed. It seems that her mirth was contagious that both of them found themselves laughing.

"A bunch of busybody lot you have here"

A slow, almost hesitance smile graced his thin lips before he nodded his head in agreement. Sipping her now cold coffee, she sit at the chair opposite his.

"Miss Kurosaki, I was informed that you have no house, no work, no car and not a single yen in your possession at this time, is that true?" the detective question her almost as instantly as she settle down on the chair.

Frowning her brows, she nodded her head, "Well the way you put it seems to make me sound pitiful, but yes. I do have some money however, but seeing that my purse was stolen from me seems to make me unable to access to my ATM card at this moment"

"So you have no means at this time?"

Annoyed, she answered with another questions, "Why is it important for you to know? Do you have any better proposal instead of asking me all this question?"

"Actually I do. A contract if you will"

Sitting up straight, she stared back at the detective as her interest took a new turn. "What are the terms?"

Wordlessly, he pulled the top drawer and hand her a form.

"A marriage registration form?"

"So, will you marry me?"

_TBC…._


	2. Aftermath

Wedding Bell Sometimes Starts With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

She signed her name with a sense of finality of someone who signed her own death penalty which, perhaps, in this case befittingly true. Tomorrow when this document is send for approval, she will be no longer known as Kurosaki Karin but, Hitsugaya Karin. Scrunching up her nose at her new name, she advert her eyes away from the drying ink to the man opposite her. Her staring however did nothing to him. Usually people will fidget under someone stares, especially under a stranger who you happened to proposed out of the blue. But he, this Detective Hitsugaya Toushiro, didn't even flinch.

Not knowing what else she's waiting for, she half wonder if she can leave.

Oh wait, she has nowhere to go. Her house in flame, no office to crash, no money and not even a car to camp in.

"So, what should I do now?" she asked him almost hesitantly, fidgeting on her chair; an action that strangely remind her of how her brother used to act when he knew that he just crossed his wife.

"Miss Kurosaki, can you please wait here until –" he glance at the clock by his desk "- Nine?"

That is two hours from now. Biting her lips to impede her raising objection, – since it will be awfully rude of her to disagree with a man who help her out; never mind that it come with a price – she gave her consent. What else should she say? Unlike her, he has work to finish up.

At that moment, she learned that Mr. Hitsugaya Toushiro is a very perceptive man when he gave her a small apologetic smile, perhaps sensing her displeasure that she knows she hide well. Any other men will cluelessly (a trait that perhaps integrated from birth) accept her consent and went to his merry way but he clearly knew of her silent protest as he said, "I'm sorry, I have reports to finish. The dateline is tomorrow and it will take a while but after this we will go back home."

The words 'we' added with 'home' sounds weird to him and not to mention the thought of his so called 'home' current state. He, by no means a messy person but at that moment he wondered if his house state will be acceptable for her. Looking at her now, it is hard to deduce how her neatness standard will be. Her hair is in disarray but he was told that it was from her sudden assault. She could be someone who is particular about neatness, who knows? He had no benchmark to refer to. Will she be uncomfortable with his dishes that still in the sink from yesterday? He has no way to tell.

Averting her eyes away from him, she took in her surroundings. The black table, a study lamp on the right of the table, a file cabinet, and a bookrack with mugs on the second level arranged tidily along a portable electric kettle and with two jars labeled coffee and sugar. Looking at hers now beyond palatable coffee, she wonder if she can have a new mug of hot coffee.

She is many things and a coffee addict is one of it. Although she is trying her very best to cut down her caffeine intake, there's something about the smell of coffee that made her addicted to it. Decided that she can start cutting down her caffeine by not taking her third mugful of coffee, she place her half empty mug on his table.

Lost in her thought and lulled by the sound of keyboard keys been typed, she fell asleep.

* * *

Toushiro looked up from his monitor when he heard a soft snore. Almost immediately, his turquoise eyes were drawn towards her sleeping face. Her shoulder shagged as if a heavy burden just rolled off her small shoulders. Looking at her sleeping; slumped on the chair like that, he pondered; just how tired she was to be able to sleep in that position. It must be uncomfortable for her.

Deciding that he indeed being creepy for staring at a sleeping woman, he continued his work as his mind churns.

The news on how his grandmother nagged him to find a wife leaked out when Matsumoto, rather tactfully, asked him about his so called 'search' at the entrance. It's not that he wants to 'search' for a wife, but his grandmother; who is a rather accomplished actor, informed him that she didn't have much time left. He, despite what people usually labeled him, did not possess an iceberg as a heart. So, he yielded to his grandmother whims as he did not want her to pass on from this world with worried heart: thinking about her only grandson single status and the thought of no one taking care of him once she died. From there too, he decided that by hook or by crook he will find himself a contract wife.

Now he started to feel like a villain for taking advantage of this young woman.

It's not that he did not try to find a willing participant, quite the opposite actually; he even got a line waiting outside his office until one day he snapped. He hardly doubt that his grandmother will be please if he bring back a woman wearing 'barely there' skimpy outfit back and introduce 'that' as his future wife. That will not do. He knows how his grandmother is. Although she won't voice her displeasure as she usually does when it came to him, he knows that she will disapprove silently inside.

This young woman however fit the bill perfectly. A natural black hair plus with the fact that she keep it long, a plain and rather homely face and the way she acquit herself appeals his grandmother ideas on how his wife should be. Even from the short interaction with her just now, he knew that she has pride in herself. She can easily asked her family (a brother and a younger sister as she told him) for help and yet, she agreed without second thought to his proposal; roping herself along with his charade just as long as her family is not being burden by her.

_"Why should I burden them?"_ was what she asked him, eyebrows rose as if she was bewildered by his way of thinking.

His typing stopped when she jerked up, awake. Her wide dark blue eyes were wild; clearly confused as she took in her surroundings. She stared back at him for a moment before recognition drowns in her making her cheeks colored with her embarrassment. Grinning impishly at him as she hastily wiped her droll at the corner of her lips, she muttered her excuse.

"Sorry, I was dead tired. Lots of thing happened today, lots more to digest." Again a grin made it way on her face.

Not knowing what to reply, he continued back his typing. After a few added lines, once again he was halted by the sound of her stomach rumbling. And truthfully, never before he thought it's possible for someone to become as red as she did now. Biting his lower lips to stop himself from cracking up a smile, he continued typing. Better make it fast before her stomach rumbled again. At that thought, the smile that he tried his best to stop escaped. From the corner of his eyes he saw her clinching her eyes closed, lips pressed together in dismay.

Finalizing his report, he quickly saved the document. Looking at her who now trying her best not to meet his eyes, he can't help but to feel as if he's fifteen again; shy and unsure around a girl. Decided that he is being silly, he said, "Let's go and grab something to eat first. Will pizza be fine with you?"

Eyes light up, she nodded her head. "Actually I can even eat snails by now but pizza sounds lovely"

Donning his coat, he can't help but to wonder if the money he has with him will be enough. Because something in him that tells that he will need more than whatever left in his wallet to foot the bill.

* * *

Looking at the bill, slowly he pulled his credit card out. "Do you accept card?"

* * *

The ride back home was a silent affair. She was beyond blotted and after her short nap at his office earlier, she is now in her lazy mode. Leaning back against the comfortable car seat, she started thinking about what happened today.

Her house is now in ashes, no job; her car crashed and her money was robbed away from her. Speaking about the being robbed, she pondered about her mugger's fate. Can someone still be alive after being rammed by a truck, an eighteen wheelers no less? Decidedly curious about that man fate, she turned around face Detective Hitsugaya. Perhaps he can answer her question?

"Do you think that the man, the one who robbed me earlier today still alive? I mean, he was barely alive when the ambulance came."

She saw him looking at her from the corner of his eyes as he kept his silent. She could almost see the gears in his head turned, thinking about her question. It intrigued her on how he took his time to answer her silly question. Normally people will just answer that type of question off-handedly without a second thought. After all, her question did not warrant any deep thinking.

"There are chances that he can still be alive although I doubt that he can still be whole." He paused, "Why would you like to know that?" he then asked.

Shrugging her shoulder, she continued staring at him; wondering for the reason too.

Death and dying. It always scared her. No longer being able to see someone, to touch and hear them.

Her mother's death when she was younger always hunts her. There are times when she will wake up from bed after dreaming about how the earth closed up on her, how her family left her there; buried in the cold soil. Those dreams always left her awake for the rest of the night. It was until she decided that perhaps it will better for her to stay out of everybody's way, she stopped having those dreams. She is nowhere as useful as Yuzu, she can't cook; she can't mend cloth, therefore it will be best for her not to be a burden to others.

Her depressing thought was halt by the sound of a loud 'pop'. Staring eyes wide at the man beside her who now slamming the break as he steered the car to avoid the car in front, she wondered what could happened next. The sudden break jerked her forward and before her forehead could slammed against the dashboard, he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back; never mind that he's chocking her in that few seconds.

Heart hammered against his chest, he took in a deep breath; staring back at the woman who now looking deathly pale. It took him a full minute to gather his thought. Slowly, he unbuckled the seatbelt and step out from the car to check the source of the problem.

He glowered with disbelieving eyes at the blown tire.

"What happened?" She asked him as she walked towards him. Her pale face gone paler when she her sight caught the trail bits of the blown tire. Standing beside him, she let out a low almost painful moan.

"Not again."

She not a superstitious person but now, she's afraid that she really needs to see a shaman to get rid of this series of bad luck.

TBC…


	3. What She Can't Say

Wedding Bell Sometimes Starts With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

Taking a sneak peak at the detective as he lean against the road divider; never before she felt sorrier towards someone as much as she did with him now. Getting tangled with her is clearly rubbing her bad luck on him too.

Sensing that she is sneaking a look at him, he raised his eyebrows at her as if he is asking her reason. Swallowing her pride, she said her apology.

"Sorry."

She is a pitiful sight, her shoulder drop; her face still pale from her new misfortune and her eyes for the first time that day lost its sparkles. Even as she sat in his office before, she didn't look this defeated. Just as her mood, her hair seems limp and dull. Slowly, he raised his hand and patted her head lightly. His pat seems to uncork her bottle of emotions. Suddenly, steady twin stream of tears trailed down her cheeks as she cried silently. Perhaps the reality is now sinking in her. It's impossible for a person to go through what she did today without breaking down.

Her crying face, the way she hurriedly wipe the tears that fall made him advert his eyes away. He knows that it kills her to cry like that. But she did her best holding everything in for this long. That in itself is admirable enough. His car tire sudden blowup was clearly the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Come on. Let's get back home. It's not that far now. We can walk."

He got in the car to grab his belonging and car keys. As he was few feet away from the car, he realized that she still standing there, staring at his car guiltily. Sighing, he strode back to where she's standing and grabbed her with him.

"It's not your fault. Things happened sometimes. You can't possibly predict that it going to happened until it did. That's why I insure the car and it just a blown tire. All it need is a new tire. So stop feeling sorry."

Hesitantly, she nodded her head. They walked for a few minutes in silent before she abruptly smiled at him.

"That's the longest I heard you speak. I was worried that you hate me since…" her words trailed off, her free hand waiving around as she turned and pointed at where they left his car; trying to describe what words fails too. Looking at him, she knows he get what she's trying to say. His eyes at that time told her enough.

So she smiled at him, saying her thanks.

* * *

"This will be your room" He said as he opened the spare bedroom door that he usually keep for whenever his grandmother came to visit.

Curiously, she peak in to look. The room was bare from any personal touch, immaculate and to her, it feel cold and detached. The only sign that the room was occupied before are shown through the simple vanity table that placed a comb and a lotion that never been touched judging from the level of what remains in the bottle.

Stepping in the room, he opened the cupboard that situated at a corner of the room. "I don't have any suitable cloth but you can use my grandmother's." Remembering how Rangiku used to act when he mention that any cloth will do, he hurriedly added, "If you don't mind. It's a bit old fashion"

Quickly she shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Well better to have something to wear rather than nothing right?" she asked him sheepishly. After all, better to wear his grandmother cloth to sleep rather than his t-shirt and god forbid his boxer. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, an image of her wearing his so called attire 'pop' in her over imaginative head; leaving her flustered to herself.

Staring at each other awkwardly, he hurriedly stepped out from the room to show the rest of the house. Toddling behind him, silently she wonder can she ever carve out a home for her here? Pushing the notion aside, she reminds herself that she will be here only temporary. For how long she did not know, nonetheless, in the future; she will packed her things and leave. Therefore it would be best for her not to indulge herself too much while she is here.

As long as his grandmother is alive was all he said. A term that will, perhaps, be rejected in any contract document. There are no exact term, no fixed time allocation. She could be here for months, years even.

Can she really stand being at a place where she needs to always guard herself? Always need to keep herself on her toes just to ensure that once she left, there will be no attachment linger. Looking at him who now making coffee for both of them, she ponder can she really make it out of here with no string attach? Because for her; things are quickly coming apart at the seams.

A collateral damage that she will have to suffer alone.

* * *

Her forehead is in a deep frown, which means she is in a deep thought; a sign that he learn just this evening. He could never guess what is in her mind, and he had a hunch that no matter how much time he spent; learning about her moods, he could never figure her out. Well that why there are needs for communication he guess. Not much of a talker, he will usually found himself at the receiving end. But with her, he can deduction that she can clamp up whatever she has in mind and bring the secret to her deathbed. She could hide it so well: her worries, her sadness and her disappointment. With her, he needs to be the one who initiate the conversation that she deems will be a burden to the others. A trait; he know well in himself.

Just a day and he discovered this much about her and he can't help but to wonder what else she could be keeping form him.

That feeling could be just the thing to unfold this Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Didn't they know that with hearts, not even a contract could act as a rein?

* * *

"Thank you" she thanked him gracefully as she accepted the mug. Settling herself on the sofa, she took a sip of the hot black liquid. Ah, this is life. Getting comfy on the sofa, a mug of coffee in hand and watching the TV after a long and ridiculous day. Stretching her legs on the sofa, her gaze was fixed on the drama series that she secretly follows.

She watched from the corner of her eyes as he sat on the one sitter sofa by her. She paid him no heed, engrossed with the sudden turn of the drama. Just yesterday everything went just like what the second hero planned and now, the tide changed, favoring the main hero instead. Truthfully, she secretly preferred the second hero rather than the main hero, as for her; the second hero are better off than the main hero in the drama. Her mussing however was halt by him when he suddenly changed the channel.

"What was that for?" she asked him rather angrily, forgetting herself in her excitement.

Toushiro found himself raising his eyebrows at her angry outburst, the first violent display of emotion from this woman. It slightly startled him when her eyes flashed with her temper.

Feeling slightly mischievous all the sudden, he smirked. Based on his observation, he knows that a woman who with her self-control will rather die than to admit that she secretly follow after a soap drama. Carefully, he arranged his words, "I'm sorry. I don't know that you follow that soap drama. I'll change back the channel. What was the channel again?"

Staring at him agape, knowing that she is now caught between a rock and a hard place. Should she accept his offer to change the channel back, she will lose her pride; if she refused however, she will lose her chance to see the development of the drama. She will be left out of the loop. Of course she can re-watch it again on the second airing when he's out for to work tomorrow morning but second airing will exclude the preview. She can't have that, can she?

Decided that she can go without the preview, she then smiled as she shook her head. "Ah, no need. Please just continue watching that –" she narrowed her eyes at the small tittle of the documentary, situated just at right corner of the screen "– 10 most disgusting jobs ever." Perplexed, she looked back at the tittle and then at his smirking face. "Why would you watch something like that?" Because help her if he did watch that documentary just to spite her; she will end up murdering her future husband.

Still smirking, he answered her, "Make you feel thankful with whatever job you have don't you think?"

Forcing back a smile at him, she finished her now cold brew in few deep gulps before sending it to the sink where she proceed with washing all the dishes there. Five minutes later after concluding that the documentary was too disgusting for her to bear, she retired back to her room; failing to notice the mischievous grin that played on his lips as he continue watching the documentary.

* * *

Waking up at seven o'clock sharp as she usually did, she gave herself a few moment to recall back the events that happened yesterday. No longer have a treadmill to jog on, work to rush off to; it feels pointless to wake up that early. Knowing that it's useless to continue laying on the bed, feeling sorry towards herself; she dragged herself out from the bed to take a bath. After donning a simple white blouse and a cream color skirt that reached past her knees, she padded towards the kitchen and continued to make a simple breakfast.

Around eight o'clock, her new 'housemate' made his appearance. Hair tousle from his sleep and his shirt wrinkled from being sleep on, he stared back at her for two full minutes to identify her. Realization drawn in him as he hastily pushed his hair back from covering his forehead, trying his best to tame his bed hair. She however, proceeded with purring him a cup of coffee and putting two slice of bread in the toaster.

"What time you will be going to work?" she then asked, making a small conversation as she spread strawberry jam on the toast. Handing him the toast, she grabbed the other one and did the same.

Munching the toast, he mused if this is how it feels like to be married. Noticing that she still waiting for her answer rather intently, he then answered her, "It's my day off today." He halted as he sipped the brew to wash down the toast while she hand him the other. "We should go to registration office for the document and on the way back you can grabbed few things that you need at the supermarket. You need to make a new ATM card too."

He observed with interest as her face crumpled in dismay wondering what he said that could be wrong. Assuming that it's about money, he quickly added, "I'll pay for the expenses. That's part of the contract."

Sighing, she replied, "No, it's not about that. Never mind, it's nothing of importance anyway."

As if she can say that she wants to watch her soap drama this afternoon.

From the dining table, Karin Kurosaki stared with longing at the television as her 'housemate' deliberating with himself what could be wrong.

TBC…


	4. What He Unable to Say

Wedding Bell Sometimes Starts With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

Hitsugaya Karin is the name she goes by for almost a month now. Nonetheless, there are times where when the name baffled her. For example yesterday when the insurance officer repeatedly assured Mrs. Hitsugaya that, yes, her claim for the fire upon her house is on process and yes, she can claim for her car insurance too as he talked to her. It took her a full minute to catch up that he was indeed addressing her.

Sighing, her eyes wondered back to the TV screen; watching with disinterest at her favorite soap drama. Well, used to be. Her interest in the soap drama is quickly deteriorated when the second hero died in a car crash when he tried to save the heroine. The moment the second hero died in the car crash was the moment her interest in the drama died too.

Deciding that she no longer wants to follow that soap drama, she stood from the sofa and starts to re-arrange the small pillows on the sofa. It was on her second week here when Toushiro (as she started calling him now) return back from work with those small pillows. Maybe he realized how she would always ran to her room for her pillow before returning back to the TV every time her soap drama is about to start and that perhaps, was the sweetest thing that anyone ever did to her. Smiling, she gave the white pillow on her right a small pat.

Looking at the clock hanging at the dining area, again she sighed. This week, Toushiro will work late as there is a new case going around. He won't tell her much and truthfully, she didn't really care to know. Story about a sick man gutting random woman is not a conversation she wants to have at the dining table. Not only it will put her off her food, it will but her off her mood. Especially when the victims all shared a same trait: long black hair. She remembered how he look at her, his eyes guarded as if he was trying his best not to say something else when he told her that information. In the end, all he said after that was "Be careful." The silent after the news was not something she likes to repeat.

Her cohabit with him although sometimes can be awkward at times, she can safely conclude that up to this point; she like it here. Taking her time, she started to pick the food that she will cook today from the freezer. Although her cooking skill is still lacking from Yuzu, she did improve from years back; back when she is younger. There are times where her food will end up a bit salty and sometime a little burned, but never once Toushiro did complain. She did asked him why he didn't say a thing, but knowing him, he just shrugged mumbling something about he tasted worst before. Strangely, she believed him. Perhaps it has something to do with how he shuddered and his face have a slight green tint as he told her that.

Lost in thought, she set to start preparing dinner.

Again glancing at the watch, she hopes that he will be back for dinner.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro is a very patient man. He can keep his temper in check even when dealing with his subordinates trying work ethics. But today however, he found himself losing the iron grip he has over his temper. Face red with his anger, he slammed the files he's reading on his table. Covering his face with his hands, he let out a deep shuddering breath as he count to ten.

It had been weeks. Three weeks! And yet, nothing could be found about this serial killer. Looking at the faces of the victims that he pins on the boards opposite him, he clinched his teeth. Ten victims up to now and no even a single clue left. The only thing that tied the victims together were the long black hair and deep blue eyes, traits that he didn't failed to notice; shared by his wife.

His mussing was interrupted by a message. Annoyed, he fished for his cell phone in his pocket. Noticing that the messenger ID is from Karin; he flip his open his phone to read the message.

_Will you be home for dinner? Today is curry. Bit salty though._

Marrying her, although based on a contract; was probably the best decision he ever made. The change of pace of someone being there when he returns from work with dinner prepared is something that he can't help but to welcome. She do have her moments where she will order take-away when she is too lazy to cook but most of the time she will cook for him. Her cooking though simple, for him the thought she put when preparing the food is something that he appreciate.

Looking at the open folder, he weights his decision. Even if he stay late at the office, there is nothing that he can do. He is stuck, going around in circle for three weeks now. Deciding that it will be better if he call it a day, he text-ed back his answer

_Yes. Do you need me to stop at the supermarket for anything?_

Her reply came almost immediately after he pressed the 'send' button.

_Strawberries sound nice. And chocolate ice-cream._

Reading the message, he smiled. Grabbing his coat and his car key that he stashed in the top drawer, he set off.

* * *

The moment he reached home he knows something was wrong.

The door to his apartment was ajar, and the house was deadly silent. Usually with Karin around, the house was rarely this silent. There is always some noise with her in: it could be coming from the vacuum cleaner, the washing machine and sometimes the sound of her voice cursing one of the home appliances. Stepping in carefully, he gripped on his pistol. The living room was a mess with the coffee table broken; the sofa was out of place and Karin's newly bought vase shattered on the carpet.

Right at the corner of the living room where it leads to the dining area, sat a tied man; looking at him with wide, scared eyes. Sitting on one of the mini bar stool that separate the living room from the dining area is Hitsugaya Karin who was munching a bar of chocolate, looking slightly dishevel with few strands of hair unbound by her ponytail.

Noticing him, she stopped munching her chocolate.

Mouthful, she flashed him with her brilliant smile.

"Welcome home"

"I'm back." Taking in a deep breath, he hand her the plastic containing her strawberries and ice cream. "So, what happened?"

Holding out her hand to tell him to wait, she quickly folded the chocolate back in its wrapper before storing it back in the fridge along with the strawberries and ice-cream. With difficulty, she swallowed the chocolate. Her action brought his attention to her neck. There he noticed a handprint that resembled the action of someone chocking her. Her skin was so pale that the bruise looked dark red against her skin.

He could almost feel his temper rising swiftly in him. Striding towards the tied man, he pulled him up by his collar. "What did you do?" he hissed. There must be something in his tone that made Karin turned around to stare at him, eyes wide.

"Toushiro, put him down. He had two broken ribs. You can't move him. It can puncture his lung!" She quickly said; her voice hoarse as she yelled the last part. Coughing, she quickly rubbed on her throat. "It was nothing. He just tried to rob our house. He panicked when he saw me."

Snarling, he let go of the grip he had on the man. He watched him carefully as the man slide down, back to the floor, eyes wide with something that he later come to recognized as fright.

It just didn't add up. Something about this didn't seem right to him. Before he could dwell further, the doorbell ring.

"Oh, so this is where you live Hitsugaya-san!" a loud feminine voice broke the silent in the three bedroom apartment. Without any invitation, the female officer, the same one that was eavesdropping outside Toushiro's office before, steep in the house. With her polished black shoes on, Karin note with displeasure. She just mopped the floor!

Noticing that Karin was glaring openly at Matsumoto, his gazed traveled towards where she's glaring at. For a moment, he just stared at Matsumoto's shoes; wondering why she would glare at someone shoes that heatedly. Realizing what the real problem is, he quickly removed his own shoes that had made its way over the boundary that Karin had carefully set by the entrance. Using a door mat that she laid on the hallway, she had sternly told him two weeks back to remove his shoes before the door mat and not after. He remembered how she muttered that even a monkey, if is trained enough could do the same.

Karin, as he discovered on the very first week she's here; had a temper that although controlled in most cases, can erupted at any time. Especially over the cleanliness of the floor. Before he could ask Matsumoto to remove her shoes, another officer joined in. Again, with the shoes on.

"Look, he even has those pillows at the sofa. Why you never invite us to your house before Hitsugaya-san?"

Soon, the medium size apartment was crowded with police officers.

All with shoes on.

Closing his eyes as he slowly took in a deep breath, he turned around to look at one Hitsugaya Karin who now shooting the crowd with ludicrous stares. "What is this? A field trip?" she asked out aloud. Her questions silent the crowd of police officers. Instantly, the silent broke out with a huge chatter from all the officers as they all proceed to shake hand with her, asking about her condition and such. Brushing aside the pleasantries, she; with a sternness of a mother, pointed towards the main door. "Those who are not in charge for break-in should leave. Out now. Chop, chop."

Loud protest was heard from the crowd. Karin who was not taking any of the protest continues to shoo the rest. Soon, only two officers remain in the house.

A constable and a detective. Detective Abarai Renji to be exact.

Abarai was thankfully, possess some degree of professionalism; proceed with taking her statement as the constable cuffed the man before dragging him with him.

Her statement was simple enough. She was in her room when she heard noises coming from the living room. Thinking that it could be Toushiro, she went to greet the man. The man who was shock to see her then attacked her. He managed to strangle her before she threw him on the coffee table.

Grinning rather wolfishly, Abarai then asked her what move she used on that man.

Karin, who now grinning back answered simply; "Just the basic throw, _Morote Seoinage_. He broke his ribs from there. Perhaps he landed on the coffee table corner."

Finalizing the statement, Abarai threw her a grin before he took his leave after advising her to get her throat check.

Looking at her who now smiling to no one, he wondered what could be going on in her mind.

~)(~

She sat opposite him; eyes glazed. She was playing with her spoon, stirring the now melt ice-cream in her cup. Almost absent mindedly she muttered something under her breath. Unable to catch what she was telling him, he raised his eyebrows as he pushed his empty plate aside. The sound of the plate scrapping against the table startled her. Looking at him as if she just noticed him for the first time, she flustered.

"What was it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied back, looking straight passed him; not meeting his eyes.

"You were mumbling something just now. What was it about?"

Flashing him a childish grin, she shook her head, again denying him his answer. His stares bored through her, turquoise color eyes fixed on her as if he is x-raying her. Sighing, she yielded to his wish. "I said that detective just now look attractive. I mean red hair and all."

So that was what that smile just all about! She seems to think that Abarai is attractive. Remembering how she acted around Abarai earlier, he can connect the dots now. It was subtle but he can definitely recognize the slight flirtation from her though Abarai seems to ooze right from his pores with it.

Slightly irritated with his newfound knowledge, he 'tisk'ed under his breath.

Giving him a heated look, she huffed. "It hardly concerns you Toushiro. You might disagree with me but –" she faltered for a moment, hand gesturing as if she's trying to find a verb to continue her ranting "- I mean you are a guy! What would you know about how attractive a man look?"

Slightly railed up by her assumption, he retorted back, "I might not know how an attractive man might look to you but Abarai is definitely not attractive"

Snarling, Karin stood from her chair before picking up Toushiro's empty plate and proceed to bring it to the sink to wash. Deciding that she will not stand him criticize her taste in man, she answered him back, "How can you judge a man is handsome or not when you are a guy! That will make you swing the wrong way!"

The silent after her reply was deafening. She stood there by the sink staring at Toushiro, before something akin to discovery sink in her eyes.

"Oh god! That is why you asked me to get in this contract with you!"

"What! No!"

Karin shook her head, holding out her soppy hand to stop his answer. Quickly she rinsed and dried the plates. "No, no. I understand. I won't judge you Toushiro. I'm happy that you decided to stay true with yourself. That was sweet of you though, despite all that you still try your very best to make your grandmother happy. I understand."

Staring agape at her as she made a beeline towards him, he could only stand there stiffed when she bestowed him with a big bear hug. Smiling, she winked mischievously at him. "Don't worry Toushiro, your secret is safe with me. Oh and I will not try to take Abarai from you. Why don't you just tell me earlier! It would explain everything!"

He was left there, staring into the empty space where Karin stood before wondering how the hell she can came out with that conclusion.

~)(~

Karin quickly closed the door behind her, chest heaving with her new found knowledge, she whispered to no one two simple words.

"Oh, god"


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Wedding Bell Sometimes Starts With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

"Don't look at me like that" he said rather grumpily, taking the plate that she offered him.

Raising her eyebrows back in fake puzzled look that she put on perfectly, she replied with a simple "What look?"

"As if I'm a gay."

Hearing his answer, she burst out laughing.

Rolling his eyes back to her, he watched her as she served him his breakfast which happened to be pancakes with strawberries and honey. Scooping a generous amount of chocolate ice-cream, he could only stare in disbelieved when she topped her pancakes with the ice-cream. Noticing the look he shoots her, she grinned as if she knows exactly what in his mind.

"It's quite good. Can you imagine smooth hot pancakes texture with cold ice-cream? Simply divine." She said happily with an almost blissed expression on her face as she cut into the pancakes. Taking a bite, she let out a happy sighed. Noticing that he is still staring, she quickly cut a small part for him. "Here, have some." she offered him, spoon posed towards him to feed him.

Years of experience with Matsumoto who will insist him to try every food that she cooked taught him one thing: it's just like pulling a band-aid, the faster the better. Bracing himself, he took the spoon she offered him, refused to be spoon feed. Slowly chewing the combination, he somehow could understand her addiction to ice-cream and pancakes. It clearly tastes good. Nodding his head, he simply said, "Yeah, it's quite good"

Eyeing her beaming so brightly that it show off her dimples; he advert his eyes back to his plate. Sometimes he can't help but to wonder if all wife is like his, someone who will great him with smile the moment he woke up to the moment he reach back home. He knows Ikkaku's wife is definitely not. Mizuho Madarame is not much of a woman; more of a female gorilla who mastered human speech; though in the terms of look, she is definitely a beautiful, curvy young woman of age twenty seven. It is in the terms of physical strength that she much resembled a gorilla. Despite her petite curvy figure, he knows that she is capable of throwing Ikkaku on the ground when enrage. And he was one of the eyewitnesses. There are times when he wonders why he didn't just divorce that woman and marry another but knowing Ikkaku, the grin on his lips and the glint in his eyes every time he see his wife told him enough.

That damn fool is in love with her. So in love that he will take every beating with grin.

His eyes snapped back towards Karin when he heard her coughing. Worriedly, he reached his hand to her shoulder when he saw her hand on her throat, rubbing at it repeatedly. "Karin?"

Instantly her dark blue eyes were on him, all red and teary. "Sorry, can you get me some water please?"

Handing her a glass of water, he watched her drank that water with difficulty. Taking a deep breath, she swore under her breath. Looking back at him, she said, "I really should gave that man a punch or two before I threw him at the coffee table" her dark blue eyes glint with something that recognized as murderous intent.

Only then Toushiro was reminded by a simple fact. His wife despite all her smiles and small figure is also capable of throwing a grown man on the ground with little effort. Last night was a proof enough.

Shuddering, he wonder if all woman are like Karin Hitsugaya and Mizuho Madarame. If so, he feel pity to all the man who married such woman.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" she asked him from where she sat on the sofa, bored.

He flipped the channel absent mindedly, paying no heed to her question.

Realizing that he's not going to answer her, she stood from the sofa to stand right in front of the TV to block his view, hand on her hips. "Since you are not going to answer, I'll tell you this. I'm going out for a walk. Maybe I'll buy a pair of jogging shoes. So, do you want to follow me or you are going to seat here and rot while watching –" she turned around to look at what he's watching "– Wonder Pets? Really Toushiro? Never know that you are a kid at heart."

Sighing, he switched off the TV. "Come on then. I'll wait here. Go grab your bag."

Face light up, she quickly run to her room and grabbed her handbag, throwing in her mobile that he bought her last month. Combing her hair with one hand while her other hand reached for a red scarf (again a present by him) to wrap around her neck to cover the bruise. Checking for her appearance for the last time, she on a last minute decision decided to change her cargo pants with one of her white jeans. Cargo pants, though comfortable is a big, no, no. A 'no' especially when she is going out with him. The last time she went out wearing cargo pants with him, people stared at her as if she is a terrorist.

A fashion terrorist no less.

Truthfully, she could care less if someone stares at her. So what if she like wearing cargo pants? At least she is wearing pants! But now, she was no longer Miss Kurosaki; she is Mrs. Hitsugaya. The name in itself carries his image. Yes, he might not be a minister or some kind of a known figure nonetheless, he is her husband. To bring shame to her husband leave bitter taste at her tongue. With that thought in her mind, she hurriedly dabbed on her pale pink lip gloss and tied her hair up.

Making a beeline towards the foyer, she grinned at him in apologetic way for making him wait. Slipping on her navy blue ballet flat shoes, she looked back at him. There, she noticed the appreciation look in his turquoise eyes. Taking the hand that he offered her, she quickly slopes her hand around his, falling in the routine that they started two weeks back. A smile on her lips and his, they locked the door.

She's happy here and he's content with her here.

* * *

"You can jog from the apartment to the park nearby if you want. One round around the park is around one kilometer."

Nodding her head as she bite on her burger, she took in her surroundings. The burger joint is comfy enough and the environment sooth her thought there is one thing here that made her uncomfortable: the stares that they received from the other costumers at the burger joint. Looking at herself from the glass reflection beside her, she can safely conclude that she is dressing appropriately so, it only leaves one thing. The stares are towards the man opposite her. Giving him a once over, she wonder why are they staring at him. Is it because of his white hair? Or because of his turquoise eyes? Could it be because of he is with her?

Her questions were soon answered by a bunch of giggling high school girls. Decidedly annoyed with the giggling, she quickly finished up her burger. Wiping her mouth clean, an idea formed in her mind. Before she could act according to her plan, he reached out his hand towards her to wipe the corner of her mouth from ketchup smear. A smirked played on his lips as he wiped his hand with tissue. Looking at the perplexed expression on her face, he chuckled.

"Done honey? Let's go back home then."

Still decidedly confused, she nodded her head before she took his hand with hers.

Once she reached outside, the cold air that blew seems to waken her up from her trance. Angrily, she asked him, "What was that for? And what honey?"

"Told you, I'm not gay. And I always want to do that. The giggling annoyed me. That shut it up."

_'And that shut me up too. Rather effectively I might say' _she thought angrily. Snappishly, she replied back, "That is not like you. Are you sure you are quite alright? Perhaps the burger contained too much MSG. Let's get you check."

Snorting, he let her rant.

As the cold autumn wind blows, the pair made their way home walking close to each other, he with an amused look on his face while she with an irritates look attached at her frown; completely obvious with an angry glare that is directed towards them, lurking right behind her, promising revenge.

* * *

A/N: Hi... This probably the first time I leave AN in this story. So I'll make it as brief as possible. First of all, sorry for this short chapter. I was busy last week and I cannot find the time to write this story. But I decided that it would be better to have a short chapter rather than nothing, so tada! Here is the new chapter. Like I told you before, I was busy last week, so the quality of this chapter might be lacking compared to the others. So, I would like to apologize first.

So...

That's all from me :)

Oh, do review.


	6. Thunder

Wedding Bells Sometimes Start With a 'Bang'

~)(~

* * *

Karin Hisugaya is a beautiful twenty-three years old woman. Her skin glows, her long black hair tussles attractively and the curves on her body make other women envious. She has a handsome husband, a stable home and happy life as a housewife.

Or perhaps not.

She woke up at five o'clock in the morning and had been spending her time sitting at the living room with highlighter in her hand as she highlighted job offers that suit her qualification and needs. Her skins is oily thus explaining the 'glow', her hair is messy since she didn't even have the time to brush her hair this morning and she gained ten pounds from devouring chocolate ice-cream none-stop whenever she has free time in her hand. Looking at the dining table where her husband, with his bed hair, slumped against; she sighed.

To others they might have the atmosphere of a new wed couple. Spending their day off together in the house and helping each other with the house chores.

But they know better. Yes they had spent their day off at home yesterday but he was sitting at the dining table as he goes through his case file that until now goes unsolved and she was at the living room with the job column in her hand. Then by mid-day, she yelled at him asking him to cook seeing that last week she had cooked for them. He then grumbled as he asked her if pizza sounds nice before ordering pizza for lunch. They then munched the pizza in silence as they continued their work.

Today however, he need to go to work. Sighing, she stood from her chair as she made her way to where he is sleeping.

"Toushiro, you need to get ready for work. Clean up the table please. I need to prepare breakfast." She woke him softly as she stiffed her own yawn. Receiving no answer, she shook his shoulder. "Toushiro, wake up."

Grunting, he peel one eye open looking back at her with sleep clouded eye. "What time is it now?"

"Seven"

"I work night shift this week."

"What about breakfast? What do you want for breakfast?"

Closing back his eye, lazily he pushed himself up. She bitted her lower lips to block the smile at the sight of his hair that now sticking up in all direction.

"I just eat pizza."

Nodding her head, she head to the fridge for the pizza that she keeps in the Tupperware. Looking at the cold pizza, she sighed before she set it in the microwave to warm it up. While waiting for the pizza, she checks the list of things that she needs to finish by this week.

She have job hunt to be done with. Because truthfully, she feels insecure not having a job. It is not that he never gives her money to spend; in fact, he is quite generous with the amount of money he gives her. It just that she knew that this arrangement is temporary. Once his grandmother passes away, she will need to pack her bag and leave and by that time, not having a job will be troublesome for her.

Secondly, she will need to tidy up her room. Toushiro's grandmother called yesterday saying that she will came for visit tomorrow much to her horror. Toushiro's reaction to the news however reminds her of a five years old boy who just learned that underneath the Christmas tree there is another present waiting. The way his face lighted up could rival a spotlight.

Sighing, her thought wondered to her so call 'room' which now could easily resemble a storage. Two boxes of unopened shoes, her new clothing that still inside the wrapped box; stacks of books from the city library. It was not her fault that her bedroom in that state! It was his fault. Buying her clothes and shoes; fearing that she might not have enough of it. Thank god he drew the line at her underclothes. She can't imagine how it is like to have someone buying her bra and panties. As a substitute, she had been receiving money to buy those items. Of course he didn't exactly say: 'Here you go. Money for your undies and brassiere' but his tell-tale red ears when he gave her the money with the clothing that he bought, mumbling something about how she can use the money as she see fit is telling enough.

After telling him that she had enough of clothing and shoes, he stopped buying her those, instead, he started with the library books after asking what kind of books that she prefers. She didn't have the heart to say that the books bore her, so she took each book with smiles and promises that she will read it when she has the time. Oh, she did read one or two books that caught her interest but mostly she just skimed through the content and sometimes, she didn't even make it through the table of content. After returning the books back to him, he will be back the next day with another set. And that explain that stacks of books.

Just thinking about her room gives her headache. Not to mention, where she is going to sleep tonight is another problem. So, she asked him.

"Just sleep in my room. That's why I took nightshift this week. The longest she will stay here is for three days then my grandmother will start saying how she misses her home and how she misses seeing my grandfather at his attar."

"Wow, you had this all planned out huh?" a deep sense of admiration growing in her.

Giving her one of his sleepy grin that become rarer these days, he answered her back cheekily, "Nah, It just a coincident that my shift suits her sudden plan."

Feeling irritates at the budding admiration that she feels for him just a moment earlier, she rolled her eyes back at him, stepping and thumping at the budding admiration inside her. "And you said: 'that is why I took nightshift-' and bla, bla as if you had it all planned."

"Your conclusion, not mine."

Decidedly annoyed with him, she hands him a plate of warm pizza and a cup of coffee wordlessly. Just before she walks to her bedroom to start tidying up, she raised her hand and pulled few strands of his hair, laughing gleefully at the sound of him yelping in pain.

Serve him right!

* * *

"Ding, dong"

Looking up from the jobs advertisement column in the newspaper, she raised her eyebrows. Did Toushiro forget his keys? As she made her ways to the foyer, she took a quick glance at the watch hang at the living room. Frowning at the watch, she can safely conclude that whoever at the other side of the door is not Toushiro. It is still too early for him to be back home. Squaring her shoulder, she opened the door.

Standing by the door is a woman in her mid-fifties with head full with black hair and a sweet smile on her face.

"Karin-chan?" the woman asked her, smile still on her face.

Mutely, she nodded her head, gapping at the woman. She might not know who this woman is but looking at her turquoise eyes, it's not hard for her to deduct who she is. Reminding herself about her manner, she closed her gapping mouth before she quickly step aside. "Ah, do please come in." she said politely as she reached for her bag to bring to the guestroom.

"My, my, what a lovely change."

Turning around, she followed Toushiro's grandmother gaze and land on the living room before she winced at the mess. Newspaper lay strewn at the new coffee table and carpeted floor, the pillows at the sofa now on the floor, magazines stacked haphazardly and not to mention numbers of used mugs on the floor and coffee table.

"Sorry. I didn't have time to tidy up the living room."

"Ah, it is not about that Karin-chan. I'm talking about the paint. The last time I came here, the walls were all white. Seeing color in Shiro-chan's house made me happy."

Hearing that, she can't help but to smile. It was her idea to paint the living room in pale green and it took them the whole day to paint the room. Remembering how they both end up with paint splattered on their t-shirt and pants, she grinned to herself. "We had painted it together just last month."

The smile on Toushiro's grandmother slided of her face when she heard that. "Are you sure it is safe for you to do heavy labor when you are pregnant? Not to mention when you inhale the chemicals in the paint. Will it be ok for the baby?"

The twenty three years old woman stood frozen on her spot, the previous grin on her lips evaporated leaving her standing in the middle of the living room gawking back at the older woman.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"But, but Shiro-chan told me that you are pregnant. I even brought Shiro-chan's old baby blankets and toys."

Forcing herself to smile, she replied with difficulty, "It must be because I gain a few pounds. Don't worry grandmother; _Shiro-chan_ will explain it all when he cames back from work."

Clearly distraught, the older woman sat on the one of the unoccupied sofa as she fiddled with her fingers, action strangely reminded her of a child caught doing something guilty. "It seems that I misunderstood him. Forgive me child for acting ahead bringing all this.." her words trail off as she gestured to the bag that still in Karin's hand.

Looking down at the bulging bag, now she knows what makes this bag darn heavy. Before she could reassure her grandmother-in-law that she didn't mind about the misunderstanding but she will still going to make sure that Toushiro pays for this bizarre misunderstanding, the woman continues to chatter, "But I do hope to see a grandchild before I died Karin-chan. Oh, the child must be wonderful seeing how pretty you are. Shiro-chan is lucky to have you."

At that, she gritted her teeth as she smile forcefully unable to give a reply for that. Excusing herself with fable excuse of putting the bag in the guestroom, she grabbed her mobile phone that she keeps beside the highlighter.

Oh, _Shiro-chan_ will answer for this!

* * *

"What did she say? I… I never said that! Listen…" trailing off as Karin continued to hiss her threats at him, Toushiro sighed tiredly.

"Listen Karin, I'll be back in one hour time. Can we talk then?"

Receiving an angry 'fine', he hanged off his phone.

Looking up from the case file, he could see more than one set of foot from the gap between his office door and the floor. Wanting an outlet to direct his anger, he strode to the door and pulled it open.

There stood half of the police officers in the police office with hand cupping their ear, clearly eavesdropping.

Matsumoto who stumbled down from the losing her support looked up to him from the floor, a stupid grin on her face.

"Trouble in paradise Detective Hisugaya?"

Clinching his knuckle, he shouted his orders.

It feels good to shout.


End file.
